IT'S NOT OVER
by DragonRider43
Summary: MovieBased. Sequel to IT'S TIME FOR EXTINCTION. Seventeen years later. Alice and Carlos are married and they along with the others were safe. Or so they thought. Full summary inside. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams or Memories

**_Hey, guys! I did decide to write a sequel to IT'S TIME FOR EXTINCTION and here it is. It's going to be a whole lot different since it had nothing to do with the games only the creatures and has more to do with the movies. I'm sure you people have read the little prequel at the end of the previous story. I've got nothing to say except that it's going to be different. See you at the end of this chapter. :)_**

* * *

**Summary: Seventeen years later. Alice and Carlos are married and they and the others are safe. Or so they thought. When government agents, involved with bringing Umbrella down, are found dead with bite marks everyone, thanks to Chris, knows that there are loyal Umbrella projects loose and after all these years they are killing and those that brought Umbrella down, but the reason is still unsure. The teenagers, Jasen and Angela Olivera, are starting to develop their t-virus abilities and are taking up after their parents. It's not over and now it's an all out war between Umbrella loyalists and Umbrella survivors.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

She watched as a man standing in front of a door was knocked down by some living corpse and was bitten. She saw him take a knife and hurl it. The silver blade pierced the skull of the thing which slid to the side but not without leaving it's mark, a bite on the man's shoulder.

" Yuri!" Angela Olivera heard her father yell to, who she guessed was, his comrade," You alright?"

" Yeah," the man named Yuri replied and drew something from his vest pocket and throwing it toward a bunch of people walking in a very odd way," Bite this."

After reloading the gun fast, Carlos Olivera took the door and used it as a shield to protect his friend. Angela noticed a red-headed man, with a red-blue hexagon on his vest, duck behind the back of a police car. When the flames died down, Carlos knocked the door to the side and helped his friend to his feet asking if he was alright. But out of the smoke came a dead looking person.

" Dad, look out!" Angela yelled in warning but the red-headed man fired at the stranger.

Even though it was right in front of her, Angela had just realized that her father was carrying a machine gun or an assault rifle by the looks of it. As he turned, she saw his last name printed on the vest with a hexagon she swore she saw before other than it being on the red-headed man's vest as well. Then out of nowhere she heard a grenade explosion behind her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in a church. More creepy creatures were here this time and she cringed in the church pew and hoped that they wouldn't see her.

" Help!" she yelled to the other three and realized she couldn't be heard or seen as she was in plain sight of a woman with a blue tube top and a black miniskirt.

_Jill Valentine_. came a name that popped into her head.

The name Peyton Wells and Terri Morales came to mind as she looked at the dark skinned army dressed man and a woman in what seemed to be a business jacket and skirt holding a camera in her hands and pointing at the dark, pink colored thing with a long threatening and deadly tongue. There was fear in the trio's eyes and Angela knowing that somehow she couldn't be hurt found that she couldn't do much except to watch and talk.

But then out of nowhere, the stained glass seemed to glow brighter with a light behind them and then through the frontage of the church and crashing through the window was a rider on a motorcycle. The person came to a stop before the altar and turned. When they removed the helmet Angela found herself staring at her mother, Alice Prospero; and the fourteen year old girl started to wonder where her father was and something told her that they mustn't have met, yet. But there was something she couldn't really digest as Alice flipped off the back of the bike and drew two guns. When the pink creature had grabbed the bike Alice shot simultaneously and the bike exploded destroying the threat with it. Angela held her hands up to shield herself when she found she was in a cafeteria with the same woman who's name she guessed must've been Jill, as her mind told her, and a little red headed girl.

_Angela Ashford._ came another name.

Now Angela Olivera stared at the other Angela and then to Alice who seemed to know the little girl really well. But the silent moment was interrupted by a loud bang through the door and she saw that Carlos came through pointing a laser equipped gun at Alice as she was the only one with time to draw her weapon. In turn Alice pointed her shotgun at him. But then LJ came through breathing a little hard as if just catching up.

" Don't shoot! He's cool. He made the deal with Dr. Doom same as you." LJ said stopping the fire between them.

Angela smiled and realized this must be the first time her parents met or was it? The next came as a blur. She found herself on the grounds of a city hall with the three of them, Carlos, LJ, and Jill with Angela and then on top to see her mother stop a sniper from shooting someone. The scenes went like this: First, Alice fighting with a creature that nearly made Angela retch but at the same time she was felt sorry for the person that had been turned to him.

_Matt. Nemesis._ came another voice identifying her mother's oponent.

After Alice was able to impale Nemesis with the metal spike the scene changed. Next was a scene in the desert in which she noticed more people she knew like her Claire, K-Mart, and Betty and Leon and Eddie and LJ. She found herself watching with LJ, K-Mart and Betty as her parents were talking inside before a kiss and that's when the scenes switched to a fight in a lab with her father falling over a railing and her mother being tossed onto some beakers. Even more scenes in which Angela couldn't register came in before it finally slowed into a battle.

Alice was encircling a creature even more pitiful than the one she had just seen in earlier images but he was more sinister and even more repulsive. The fight ended with her mother getting thrown onto a metal spike and then blood pooling around her. Seeing that was enough and it sent Angela screaming for help and in horror. She had never seen so much of the crimson blood and it was scaring her but what was even more frightening than that was her mother was dying!

" _MOM_!!" she screamed as she was about to run to her was being pulled back," Help! Please, somebody help her! _HELP!!! _"

0O0O0O0O000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

It wasn't an alarm that woke Carlos and Alice Olivera up at night. It was the cries coming from their teenage children. The two got to their feet and ran without a word to each other. Carlos ran into Jasen's room as Jasen was screaming for him and Alice ran into her daughter's room.

Angela was thrashing around and sweating. Screaming at the top of her lungs something that sounded like," MOM!!! Please, don't die!"

Alice gently took her daughter by the shoulder and give her a light shake.

" Angela! Wake up!" she said," Angie- Sweetie, it's just a dream I'm alright."

With a start Angela opened her eyes and saw her mothers blue eyes staring back at her.

" Mom?" she asked as she sat upright and tried to stop herself form shaking.

Alice never saw her fourteen year old daughter so scared in her life. Her dark red hair was mussed up from all the tossing and turning and her eyes were darting everywhere.

" It was a dream?" Angela asked.

" Yes,Angie." Alice replied," But I'm curious, why were you telling me not to die?"

She knew the answer was obvious because she must've died in the dream but why was she having nightmares about that?

" Oh, God! That nightmare was horrible!" Angela said," The dreams were unbelievable. You won't believe a word I say but- You were fighting this thing, it looked like a big creature with muscles and all. It scared the hell out of me. You started to beat it and then he fought back.

" Eventually you were able to stab him but- he- he threw you across the wall and you hit some sort of metal spike that was jutting out. There- There was blood...it was pooling everywhere. I- It was just coming so fast. I didn't want you to die!"

Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter.

" Ssh." she whispered," Don't worry. It's just a dream."

" Yeah, but it seemed like a memory." she gave a relieved smile," The beginning is pretty weird."

" Oh? How so?" Alice asked.

" Well, Dad was helping out a friend and this woman with a bite on her arm. He jumped out of a helicopter!" Angela said surprsied and Alice was as well," And you- You came through a stained glass window in a church and there were two women, Jill Valentine, Terri Morales, and a man named Peyton Wells. You killed those pink things in a minute!"

" Wait- How do you know those names?" Alice asked with widened eyes but in the dark and with the pale moonlight Angela couldn't see that.

" I dunno, it came to my head. It sounded like you were saying them but- anyways, there was more of those scenes, except the part where you and Dad pointed guns at each other. It's pretty weird seeing you holding a gun. Pretty weird to see Dad holding one too." Angela admitted.

" Your father's a cop along with your Leon and Chris." Alice said," And what's so surprising about us holding a gun? There's the arcade we always go to where we play those shooting games with you two."

" Well, I mean a real gun. You know one that can kill." Angela joked.

" Angie," Alice smiled and very well hid the worry in her voice," It was a dream. How about you go back to sleep, alright?"

" Alright." Angela agreed," Mom?"

" Yes." Alice replied as she was about to walk out of the room and join Carlos in Jasen's room.

" Is Jasen alright? I heard him yelling." Angela had heard her brother screaming, in fact something that sounded like: " DAD!! Please, wake up! DAD!!"

" Your father's with him and I'm going to go check up on him. He's got another nightmare as well." she said," Goodnight, Angie."

" Night, Mom." she whispered.

Alice closed the door as quietly as she could just in time to turn around and bump into Carlos as he closed Jasen's door.

" How's Angie?" he asked.

" Scared at first but- She's fine. Jasen?"

" A bit shaken at first and then amazed. He's fine."

" He's-" Carlos started but Alice pulled him back into their room and closed the door before he was able to finish," Alice, his dream was about us and some of our memories in Raccoon City and the Vegas desert. The dreams ended with me dying the way I did against Wesker. Um, he also said you came in through a church window on a bike and destroyed three lickers in three seconds."

" Really?" Alice asked not registering the last thing he said," Angie said she had the same ones but it ended with me dying the way I did against Tyrant."

Then she remembered what he said," And Angela said she saw you jumping off a helicopter to save an infected civilian."

" They've gotten our memories?" Carlos asked.

" I- I think so. They can use telepathy. Oh, God! It won't be long before they start discovering those other abilities." she said and then gasped," Christ- Carlos, if Chris is right, they're going to be targeted."

" No, they won't."

She was sounding so nervous. She was scared and Carlos had to admit so far nothing's scared her this bad other than the time when Chris came in telling them that Umbrella had fifty other loyal projects that had been lost as the Umbrella empire crumbled.

The events that were scaring Alice and unnerving him were that the people that had helped Chris, Leon, and Claire- the people that were in the government that had helped and kept the tape and finally credited it- Those people were all dead. Their bodies were recovered in different parts of the east coasts and that was when the government lost track of everyone and dropped the Umbrella case to keep the others hidden. Only one agent was found alive and horribly bitten but died en route to the nearest hospital.

" Alice, we've officially been wiped off the map along with LJ, Chris and the others. No one'll be able to find us." he said.

But she shook her head.

" Carlos- I saw them being tortured." she said as she started to recall the horrible scenes, but she had gotten used to them," Dogs were set on them, infectants bit them but they had mass amounts of the antivirus and they just kept giving it to them over and over."

" Who's they?"

" I don't know," she whispered," But I was seeing through someone's eyes and it wasn't the captured agents. Someone with a weak connection to the t-virus."

" How you know if you're only able to connect with those close to your level of infection?"

" It was because she was the first to be infected. Somehow we're all connected to her, those infected-"

" Alice,what else did you see?"

" It's not what I saw. It's what I heard. All the agents except one died without giving us away."

" Someone gave us away?" Carlos asked his eyes filled with worry for his friends and family.

" My name." she whispered and Carlos saw her worried tears," Yours. Chris, Claire, Leon, LJ. He gave our names away."

" Son of a bitch." Carlos muttered under his breath as he held Alice in his arms, but he had to breathe a sigh of relief because the government agents didn't know about Jasen and Angela, or that he and Alice were married.

" They'll find us. They'll find the others. Jasen and Angela-" she started and then forced herself to stop.

Alice's tears ,of fear, were staining his shirt and he whispered in her ear telling her everything was going to be alright.

" Alice, don't worry about it." he said when he knew very well he had to worry about it," Go to sleep and relax. We'll call the others in the morning and to come to the manor the day after, alright? And I'll get Chris to track the kids at the mall, tomorrow."

She nodded as she lay down but Carlos didn't follow her.

" Carlos?" she asked but he had walked into their walk-in closet and pulled out something he thought he'd never have to use again.

It was the Desert Eagle he had since the time in Raccoon City and just in case he left Alice's shotgun loaded and near the entrance. Umbrella wasn't dead, yet. Their mission was not over.

" Carlos, are we really gonna need that?" she whispered as he lay the gun on the bedside lamp desk and lay beside her.

" We might," he said as he kissed her and closed the space between them once again holding her close. She so close she was nearly on top of him. She used his chest as her pillow and was comfortable at his side.

" Don't worry." he whispered," I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the kids."

" I'm more worried about the kids." she replied, even though she smiled.

" I am, too. But I'm still thinking about your safety." he said and soon afterwards the two fell asleep, Carlos to the sound of the peace and silence around them and Alice to the steady beating of her husband's heart.

* * *

**_I know, it's all mushy. But hey, they're married and this might be the only lovey dovey part between these people before the action really begins in the next chapter. They thought it was over and well, I wanted it to. But I couldn't stop there. Now, there are two teenagers with the t-virus and loose Umbrella loyalists are at large. Any ideas would really be welcome and so would your reviews. If you don't like the movies or the AliceCarlos thing then you are really reading the wrong story. But you've read this far. Uh-oh!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Umbrella's Return

**_Thank you to Exalted Nemesis and Lord Luke Skywalker. Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 

" Prospero and Olivera." a woman's voice echoed in the lab as she walked over to the computers. Her black hair shone like poison in the light," Any lead on them? Any lead on those other S.T.A.R.S?"

" No, ma'am." came the reply from a man.

" Any excuse?" she asked.

" No-" the man answered.

" **THEN WHY ARE THEY NOT FOUND**!!" the woman screamed

" Because we-" the man started scared of what would happen to him," Because we only have the name. The agent just gave us a name and the cases have been totally dropped. All the rest of the names have been written out and the media they're only reporting the deaths even though they realize the connection they are not permitted to release other names. We should've kept them alive, as I said, to get the location-"

" **YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME**?!!" came what sounded like an unhuman and furious shriek.

Another cry filled the room but it was one of pain. Once it died down the woman walked across to the body.

" Burn it, no evidence at all." she said as people carried out the man's body.

All he did was make eye contact with the furious woman and he was dead. Suddenly the doors opened and another woman,another dark haired one, walked in.

" You know, you keep killing Umbrella doctors like that and we won't have any to continue on these experiments." came the newcomer's voice," We should've kept the agent alive and torture the total amount of information."

" Being my sister will only protect you for so long." the dark haired woman snapped," Don't lecture me unless you've got information."

" I've got something better. I've got their locations."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morning came and went for the above the Prospero Manor and for the Olivera family.

The alarm startled him and Carlos grabbed the gun on the bedside table. He was breathing hard and felt his heart pound in his chest. He knew why he was unnerved.

He thought when they had destroyed a main base of Umbrella it was all over. Nothing could escape and they had the antivirus as that was what Chris had in an extra bag. He thought he and his family were safe and that the t-virus wouldn't infect Jasen or Angela; but last night revealed everything. Jasen and Angela had the t-virus developing telepathy and thanks to a dead agents everyone was revealed. It wouldn't be long before the people that were after them would find them.

The abrupt movement had woken Alice who saw Carlos, with a gun in hand, hit the off button.

" You okay?" she asked.

" Yeah," he lied as he opened a drawer and placed the gun in.

Everything else went normal, for that morning. The teenagers woke up and after a quick breakfast, ran straight to a room, they called the gym. It had a small climbing wall, monkeybars that extended twenty feet into the air with a safety net underneath, an obstacle course, and other excercising equipment the whole family used. The room had been used by Chris, Claire, and the others to keep in shape and eventually the monkeybars were put in for some reason. And for the rest of the morning the teenagers passed it in that room, while Carlos and Alice called everyone else up.

As Alice talked to Claire and Kay on a three way, Carlos after calling LJ and Leon called Chris.

" Yello." came Chris's greeting.

" Hello, Chris." Carlos replied.

" Hey, Carlos! What's going on in the manor? How're Alice and the kids?"

" They're fine and something's been going on. It's not going to be good. Alice and I are calling the others-"

" What's wrong?"

" Look, I can't explain it to you all at once. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow."

" Tomorrow? Why not today?"

" Um, Jasen's heading to the movies with his girlfriend and Angela's tagging along with them. I need you to tag them and keep an eye on them."

" Huh?"

" Chris-" he started when the doorbell rang," Hold on."

He kept the phone pressed to his ear as Alice hung up her cell and the two made their way to the doors.

_Ding-dong_.

Alice opened the door to see the brown haired, blue-eyed, fourteen year old, Kirsten Park.

" Hello, Kirsten." Alice greeted.

" Hi, Mrs. Olivera." the teenager smiled and saw Carlos and the phone and instead of interrupting his coversation she gave a wave and he smiled and waved back.

" Um, Mrs. Olivera, Jasen is...where?"

" Oh, he's in the gym."

Kirsten gave a questioning look.

" Um, where?" she asked.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Alice smiled," Down the hall and first door to the left."

" Thanks." she said as she walked down the hall.

" Just tag them, alright?" Carlos asked Chris as he watched Alice enter the kitchen.

" Alright, alright. I'm on my way." Chris said as they hung up.

0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o

Kirsten was wondering what Jasen's mom meant by gym. She was about the knock on the door when it automatically opened leaving the teenager staring in awe.

" Hey, Jasen! Hi, Angie!" Kirsten yelled once she found her voice.

She stared around the room. A rock climbing wall, a section for weightlifting, and something that looked like an obstacle course.

Angela rappeled down from the climbing wall and Jasen dropped from the bars swerved to dodge the net and land effortlessly at the side.

" Show off." Angela muttered and walked over to her friend," Hey, Kirs." she greeted and when her brother walked over she smiled at her friend before going to put her climbing gear away.

" Nice gym." Kirsten smiled.

Jasen was about to say something when...

" Alright, you guys ready to go?" Carlos asked as he tossed the car keys to Jasen," What time is the latest you'll be home?"

" Um, at least seven and the earliest is six." Jasen replied as he turned off the lights to the room," I'll call."

" Bye, Dad." Angela said and kissed him on the cheek.

" Bye, Mr.Olivera." Kirsten smiled as she and Angela headed out to the car.

" Keep your eyes on the road." Carlos reminded Jasen as they walked to the door.

" Don't worry. I'll see you later, Dad." he said and then yelled so that his mom could hear in the kitchen," Bye, Mom!"

" Bye, Jase!" Alice called from the living room.

Carlos closed the door after he watched his son drive away and went to join Alice who was sitting on the couch trying to cool down a cup of coffee by blowing on it.

" You okay?" Carlos asked seeing that she looked tense and he was right as she nearly jumped and spilled some of the scalding liquid on her pants.

She would've cried out since it was hot but instead she stood up and started to brush the liquid off her.

" Oh-" she started.

" Alice!" he shouted and ran to her side but she had stood up and let the liquid soak in her pants and hit her skin," I'm sorry." he apologized.

" My fault." she replied placing the coffee on the table," Don't worry about it, I'll change upstairs."

She was about to step out of the room when she turned to see that Carlos was going to dump out the drink.

" Carlos?" she asked.

He glanced at her which was his reply.

" Coming upstairs?" she asked with a smile and walked up to him," They're not going to be here until seven."

He smiled," You're serious?"

She gave a sneaky smile and then disappeared. He had to smile before he ran to catch up with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angela, Jasen, and Kirsten were walking through the passages of the mall. Jasen reading his watch and stared at it saying 6:30.

" Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" Kirsten asked having the feeling ever since they got to the mall.

" Yeah, I thought it was just me." Angela answered and Jasen constantly looked over his shoulder.

As they turned they heard screams and Jasen turned to see that something was barreling through the crowds of screaming people. Suddenly out of nowhere, Chris ran into the hallway.

" What is that?" Kirsten asked as the trio found themselves frozen but Jasen and Angela have seen them before.

" It's a licker." Angela muttered.

" What was that Angie?" Kirsten asked as the thing came closer.

" What are you deaf!!" Chris screamed," **RUN**!!!!"

The three realized that Chris had been screaming at them.

" Hey, Chris-" Jasen started as they all broke into the run.

" Yeah, well, get to the parking lot and to my car. We'll say "hey" there."

" My dad gave me the car."

" Well, you're dad told me to tag you guys. Damn it, just run!"

The three ran to what looked like a Lexus.

"In! In! _In_!!" Chris shouted as he got into the car and backed out as the three ran got into the backseats.

" What do you mean my dad asked for you to tag us?' Angela asked.

" Jasen, get in the front." Chris ordered as he pressed a button and started the car.

" Wh-" Jasen started when out of nowhere he saw a panel open and two guns to be revealed.

" Angela, there's a shotgun in the back for you." Chris said as they jolted forward.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jasen shouted as he got in the passenger seat as they roared out of the mall parking and onto the freeway.

The creatures had followed them out and they were joined by even more.

" Um, weren't there only one of those things?" Kirsten asked.

" Did anyone tell you," Chris asked Jasen," That you talk like your father?"

" No."

" Well, I'm telling you now. You talk like your father."

" Look, what the fuck are you thinking handing a gun to a fourteen year old girl?!!"

" The second gun is for you-"

" Chris!!"

" What?"

Angela at that moment had found the shotgun lying underneath her seat.

" Um, out of ammo, Chris." she said when Kirsten spotted something out out of the corner of her eye.

" Here." said Kirsten taking the box and handing it to her.

" Angela, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jasen asked.

" Look, Jasen. She knew what to do with it. Just like your mother." Chris added swerving to the side sending nearly everyone off balance.

The sunroof opened above Chris and Jasen's head. Kirsten glanced back.

" Um, they're gaining and it's like a zoo. There are lions and-"

" If you guys are anything like your parents." Chris said slamming his foot and the acceleration," Believe me, you guys know what to do."

He took out a gun and handed it to Jasen who seemed to have instinctively took it but there was a reluctant air about him. Suddenly something jumped onto the car and Chris was trying to shake it off.

" Drive straight!" Jasen yelled as the licker's tounge came through.

Jasen aimed and shot only once.

* * *

**_Might be short but I did my best. Review to read more. _**


	3. Chapter 3: The Loyal Projects

**_Hey, here's the third chapter. Thank you to Lord Luke Skywalker and DragonPhoenix16 for the reviews._**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: 

Chris dialed the number as fast as he could on the cell phone and waited. Jasen had killed the licker and the shot that echoed got a scream from Kirsten and Angela who stared at Jasen shocked. They hadn't thought shooting a gun would be thought loud and Jasen looked shaken and surprised.

" Nice shot. You really are like your dad." Chris said as he waited for the phone in the Prospero Manor to be picked up.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice heard the phone echo in the room.

" Carlos, the phone's ringing." she whispered.

" You gonna pick it up?" he asked.

" No." she laughed.

" Alright." he replied and glanced at the clock seeing it read seven. He guessed Jasen was probably calling," Um, did the phone ring before?" he asked Alice.

" No." she replied as she grabbed her clothes and tossed him his.

Carlos turned to see that it wasn't house phone at all. He put on his clothes and picked up the black handset in the corner of the room.

" Hello?" he asked.

" Carlos, what the hell took you so long?"

" What do you mean?"

" I've calling for the past ten minutes! What the hell have you been- wait. If I've got the kids then that means you guys are alone and- Oh, I get it-"

" Chris, what's wrong?"

" A bunch of infectants are on our tail, that's what's wrong." Chris said as Carlos heard gunshots in the background.

" Who the hell is shooting?"

" Um, Jasen." Chris replied.

" What?!"

" Lickers tracked him and Angie and the girl down at the mall. We ran to the car and a licker attacked us but Jasen shot it and now he's firing at the other things that are tailing us. He shoots a hell of a lot like you, ya know."

" Chris, just get the kids to the manor. Alice and I will meet you guys at the door. You, get to the armory and reload. See if you can contact the others.We'll take the three up to the panic-room, they'll be safe in there."

" Alright, we'll be at the manor in five minutes. I suggest you and Alice get armed, there are swarms of our old friends and a hell of a lot of new ones."

" Great. Just great."

The line went dead just as Carlos finished saying that.

" What's wrong?" she asked as he walked over to the desk and took the gun.

" Your shotgun's at the entrance of the closet." he answered," They've found us."

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hang on!" Chris yelled as he swerved to the right and then hard to the left.

He made skid marks on the street and knocked down a pillar standing at the entrance to the winding pathway to the door.

" My mom's gonna kill you." Angela said as the door opened and everyone got out of the car.

" Angie! Jase! Kirsten! " Alice shouted as the teenagers ran to the door but they stopped and stared.

Jasen noticed his dad was wearing a holster belt with two guns already in and a third gun was in his hand. Five hunting knives decorated the vest he was wearing that somehow reminded Jasen of Raccoon City and his dreams. His mother on the other hand had a shotgun slung on her back along with a what looked like a kukri blade. She had two thigh holsters with two guns set and a belt with two guns as well. Two thin machine guns hung close to her sides which balanced out. To Jasen and Angela they were supposed to look out of the ordinary but they somehow looked like they finally fell into place.

The three were walked in but Carlos stopped Angela and Jasen at the door.

" You are not going in the house with those." he said motioning to the guns.

" Jasen fired." Angela said or really ratted out.

" We know." Alice replied as Angela handed her the shotgun and Jasen handed Carlos his gun.

Alice led the three teenagers to a panic room which was in the small hall near to the second bathroom on the second floor. Carlos stared at Chris.

" Don't yell at me, Carlos. I did what I needed to do to keep them safe."

" And you handed them a gun?"

" They're eventually going to find out what went on seventeen years ago and between Umbrella. Look, why did you need to see all of us. What was so damn important?"

Suddenly a roar echoed in the air.

" Damn it." Chris swore," I thought I lost those guys."

" Armory's that way." Carlos pointed before bolting the door and heading upstairs.

He met Alice as she opened the the room by pulling on a useless light switch.

" Um, how'd you open that?" Jasen asked," I never knew we had that door."

" This hall is supposed to have an extra room, but we made it into a panic room. In case of-" Alice stopped.

" In case of what, Mrs-" Kirsten started.

" Okay, no more Mrs. Olivera, Kirsten. I know you're trying to be polite but just call me Alice." came the reply.

Carlos took the moment.

" They're coming." he informed her and stood next to her.

The three teenagers stared.

" Mom, was the panic room made for when these things would attack?" Angela asked.

Alice and Carlos stared shocked.

" It is isn't it?" Jasen said," You know about those things?!"

" Jasen, I'm giving you this gun only for protection. Don't come out until it's clear alright. We'll explain everything." Carlos said tossing Jasen the gun he had earlier and diverting the subject.

" Hey, what about me?" Angela asked as Alice handed over the shotgun.

" How will we know when it's safe?" Kirsten asked.

" There's a surviellance inside." Alice said.

" Damn." Jasen said impressed as he walked in but as soon as they were in the door closed.

Outside Alice and Carlos had headed down once there were roars. Chris was firing at something and retreated to them.

" I got the others and they're heading over right now!" Chris yelled firing at the loads of zombies and creatures coming through the doors.

" What are they?" Carlos asked as crimson, blood red colored infectants," Crimson red?"

" Crimson head?" Chris asked.

" That's a good name." Carlos guessed as he fired and hit the thing in the head.

" They're not falling." Alice shouted firing once again at the crimson enemy.

" Let's try this." Carlos said taking a flare gun and firing straight to the head,

The thing burst into flame and crumpled to the floor.

" A flare gun?" Chris asked," Who the hell carries a flare gun?!"

" It worked didn't it." Alice pointed out as Carlos continued to fire at the crimson heads.

Chris and Alice took care of the normal infectants like the zombies and zombified dogs. Infected birds eventually flew through only to be shot down by Chris. Suddenly something wrapped itself around Chris's ankles and pulled him down.

He shouted as it started to burn at his leg," Shit, acid!"

Carlos shot the tentacle but even more came out. Alice grabbed her friend and pulled out a blade hanging at her back. She started to cut away at the thing until it showed itself in the light.

" It's a tentacle." Alice whispered," It's a plant. I think."

" What the hell did Umbrella do now?" Chris yelled as he got up and saw Alice cut away more at it until it stopped attacking," These guys are using plants-"

" And animals." Carlos finished," Chris, duck!"

The ex-S.T.A.R.S didn't hesitate and dropped to the side just in time to see a lioness, an infected one, jump over him. Bullets tore through the animal's body and it dropped to the ground.

" Thanks." Chris said jumping to his feet.

Inside the panic room, Jasen, Angela, and Kirsten stared at the screen.

A licker came barreling through the front door breaking it and sending the door flying at Carlos who kicked it away to the side.

" Damn." the three said watching.

" Wait a minute." Kirsten said and pointed to the screen," Isn't that a zombie?"

Sure enough stalking up behind Carlos was an infectant.

" Oh, shit. You're right." Jasen replied and started to yell at the screens knowing it was futile," Watch out!"

But the zombie was taken care of thanks to Chris.

" Hey, where's Alice?" Kirsten asked as the trio watched Carlos and Chris backed into the living room.

They all focused on a different camera and stared at it.

" You said your dad was a cop, right?" Kirsten asked Angela.

" Yeah." Angela replied.

" He fires like a secret agent." Kirsten said," No local cop is that good."

" Yeah, well there's something about our parents that's..strange." Jasen added when he noticed that the main hall was getting overrun and his mother was missing.

He cocked his gun and opened the door.

" What the hell?" asked Angela," We're not supposed to go out there."

" No, we're going to Mom and Dad's room, I think there may be a gun or two in there." Jasen replied.

" Or we can go to that armory in the screen." Kirsten pointed to a screen on the far right.

Jasen glanced at the screen," I didn't know we had that."

'' Well, where is it?" Angela came in.

Jasen scrutinized the room in the screen and realized the door to the room was opened a little but a zombie opened the door and he saw the main hall.

" Let's get to the armory." he said as he took the shotgun and tossed his handgun to Angela," I'm gonna need this."

Jasen kicked down the door not caring about what happened and cautiously entered the narrow hallway. He turned to see it was empty and they continued down the stairs. The creatures were moving in toward the living room and as the snuck down the stairs a step creaked under Angela and Kirsten's combined weight. The three stopped dead but the noise attracted the dogs.

It started to run and launched itself in the air toward Angela and Kirsten. Jasen pushed them out of the way, loaded the shotgun and fired once to the dog's head. Blood splattered around and the sound of the gun echoed.

" You're starting to scare us." Kirsten said as she and Angela noticed this was a second time Jasen had killed.

" I'm starting to scare myself." he said as he loaded it again.

The armory door was opened and the guns were revealed but inside was a lone zombie that wandered around.

" Hey!" Jasen called but as he opened the door, the thing ran as fast as it could which was pretty fast.

It tackled the sixteen year old teenager to the ground and Jasen struggled not to get bitten.

" Angie! Kirs! Kill it!" he yelled," Kill it!!"

Angie gripped at the gun. She felt safe holding it but firing it was a different story.

" It's easy!" Jasen yelled as the zombie was getting closer to his neck," Pull the trigger. Shoot for the head."

One shot echoed and Jasen soon afterward wiped the blood from his face. Angela was trembling with the handgun in her hands. She remembered the time in the van when she held the shock when Chris told her there was a gun for her. When Chris told her that she thought it was just for protection but she never thought she'd be able to kill.

" I just murdered someone." she said.

" That thing is far from human." Jasen said taking up a tone that would sound like one his father would use.

" Really?" Kirsten asked," ' Cause it looks a lot like a person."

" A person in their right mind would not try to attack someone by biting them in the neck." Jasen said kicking the body to the side and heard more gunshots from the living room," Look, these things are trying to kill us. They're trying to kill everyone in this manor. Now either stay in the armory and wait or come with me and blow the shit out of those things."

He walked into the armory and the two followed him. He was quick to get what he wanted. There was some sort of thin vest to the side that he easily slipped on with knives in slots and a gun in a side holster. He even strapped a gun to his thigh and slipped a new shotgun over his shoulder. He grabbed two handguns from a rack and turned to his sister and girlfriend who stared at him.

" You're really going out there?" Kirsten asked.

" Yeah and I recommend you guys stay in here." he answered.

" No way." the two replied pushing past him and grabbing a gun.

" Kirs, you can't fire one of those." Jasen said as a crow came flying through the window and it's talons gleamed.

The teenage girl took the gun and two shots echoed in the rather bedroom sized armory. The bird collapsed to the side.

" I think I can fire these." she said with a sigh of relief as shaken as Angela was earlier.

" It's not the shooting games we play, Angie." Jasen said to his sister who nodded as she armed herself and replied with," I know."

The three were armed and set out just in time to see more creatures flood into the main hall. Jasen was the first to fire at the zombies and he turned to see Angela and Kirsten, who fired more shots than Angela did to take down something. It took her a while but having gotten used to the sound of the guns and the firing of it, Kirsten was doing fine but the crimson heads, as Jasen heard Chris call them weren't going down easy. The young Olivera looked around for a flaregun but there was none. He ran into the armory.

" Where the hell are you going?!" Angela shouted but second later he emerged with a kukri blade and shotgun in hand.

" Guys, get back!" he ordered as he blasted the thing in the head and then in one swift moment beheaded it," That seems to work."

The teenagers continued the fight until the hall was clear and their destination was the living room. But they were about to come in when Carlos had spotted them.

" Jasen, Angela! Get out of here!" he yelled but the teenagers weren't listening," Damn it, get out!!"

Suddenly something crashed through the wall and filled the room with some sort of dust.

" GO!!!" he yelled.

Jasen knew that he could help somehow, but Angela and Kirsten dragged him over to the back stairs, where they could only watch and where they were safe. Suddenly, something came through the dust and swatted Chris to the side.

" Da-'' Angela started to yell but Jasen clapped his hand around her mouth.

" Ssh." he whispered.

In the living room, Carlos heard the gun click. Empty.

" Shit." he muttered.

" Aw, out of ammo?" a woman asked him.

The dust obscured his vision of the room and out of nowhere something tackled him and slammed him against the wall. The force was so hard the air was taken out of his lungs.

" Is it him?" the creature asked and as the dust cleared he saw the thing was choking him with certain shaped claws. It was a horribly mutated t-virus creature and ,Carlos guessed, an Umbrella loyalist.

Then he, as well as the three teens, saw a woman, with crimson, blood-red hair, step in through the collapsed hole in the wall. She had a deadly air around her as well and Carlos sensed a stronger bond to the t-virus. It was an infected person, a project.

" Carlos Olivera?" she asked walking up to him, she got even closer to him and they were precariously close.

" Who's asking?" he replied trying to get out of the tight situation, but the grip the creature had on his neck tightened and the woman backed off to draw out a white handheld device with a needle at the top.

She grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm to the wall.

" Time to move." Jasen whispered to Kirsten and his sister as they started to creep away from their safepoint and view.

Carlos tried to wrench his arm free as the needle drew closer but found the woman was surprisingly strong probably due to the fact she had the t-virus, that he was being choked to death, and that his vision and strength were spiraling and fading.

Suddenly through the window came a light. Angela saw it and it triggered her memory of her dreams.

" It's Mom." Angela said stopping Jasen and Kirsten.

" What do you mean?" Jasen asked about to go and help but was restrained by his sister.

" The dreams." Angela said," I think they're real."

As Jasen was about to reply something crashed through the large living room window and rode through the hall to the side and wiping out several of the crimson heads that came in. She jumped off the bike sending it to hit a licker and midair she grabbed the guns at her belt. As she landed she shot twice causing the bike to explode and kill the creatues. She then turned the guns to the woman as she was about to bury the needle in Carlos's skin.

" Get away from him!" Alice demanded.

" Alice -" the woman started, but stop when she saw something that both Alice and Carlos wore," Olivera." she finished.

Alice seemed to stare at her as the t-virus powers she had were beginning to mass.

" Yes. Prospero now Olivera." Alice replied as plainly as she could.

" Different name. Same fate." the woman said thrusting the needle into Carlos's arm.

Alice saw her husband wince in pain as this intruder savagely wrenched the thing from his arm. Alice didn't even hesitate and she shot at least four times at the woman, but the creature realeased Carlos to take the bullets instead. Yet, it didn't die instead it crumpled to the side. The woman was about to run but Alice sent a telepathic blast that ripped up at the floor but sent her to hit the wall. Carlos, on the other hand, regained his footing and drew a new gun to point it at her.

The teenagers assumed the coast was clear and started back into the room. Chris was beginning to stir and the woman stared at the three teens. But there was something they all failed to notice. In the meantime, Carlos had regained his footing and drew his weapon. The woman found herself at gunpoint by at leat ten guns.

She tried to slip a look at the device.

" You move we shoot." Carlos threatened and the woman froze.

" Now, who the hell are you?" Alice asked.

" She looks a lot like you Alice." she replied staring at Angela.

" What does she have to do with anything when you attacked this house and my parents?" Jasen said trying to get his sister out of the situation and realized that it had been the wrong thing to say.

The daggered look turned into a poisonous one now and Angela took the white device. She tossed it to her mother who closely analyzed it.

" A DNA carrier?" she asked.

" You're planning to run a test on me?" Carlos asked the intruder.

" On the both of you." she answered looking at Alice, Carlos, and this new youth she knew to be their son. She should've seen it earlier. He looked like Carlos." Now, three of you." she said.

" What?" Alice and Carlos asked.

In the meantime, Chris was getting up.

" You okay?" Jasen asked.

" Yeah, but I don't get why you're keeping the bitch that tried to kill us alive." Chris said wiping blood that had run from his busted lip," Damn, that creature thing-"

" Mom, look out!" Angela shouted as an infectant came rushing through the broken wall.

Alice somehow turned a little too late and saw the zombie drop dead with a bullet in his forehead. Angela held the handgun as if she's been holding it and has been trained like for a lifetime. It was at that moment that the woman lunged at the teens and Carlos didn't hesitate to shoot.

The bullet struck the woman in the back but she had managed to grab Angela by the wrist. Angela winced as she felt something probe in her head and a voice, this intruder's voice echo in her head.

_You really are her daughter._ the voice said.

_Who are you? What the hell do you want? _Angela asked.

Then she heard a name and she knew who this blood-haired woman was.

_Selina._

" You're gonna regret doing that." she said to Carlos as Angela wrenched her arm free from the woman's grasp.

" Really?" Carlos asked the question filled with sarcasm before he became serious," I don't think I'll ever regret protecting my family."

" By killing me-" she said and started to gasp," You've already killed your family."

She died with a threat in her throat. Alice leaned on the nearest wall and sighed. Carlos walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and she leaned on him.

" You alright?" she asked.

" I'm fine." he replied," You?"

" I'm fine." she answered.

Meanwhile, Chris was pulled out of the room by Jasen and Angela who decided to leave their parents for a little peace.

" Chris, what the hell is going on?" Jasen asked," One moment everything makes sense and then the next I dunno who my parents are."

" Jasen, you're parents have been through hell and back more times than the rest of us!" Chris replied," They kept all these secrets to keep you safe. These people won't stop until they get who they want. In this case they wanted both of your parents and you've seen what they can do. You can see why they're wanted."

" But why?" Angela asked," Just because they have enhanced senses-"

She had forgotten all about the display of telekenesis.

" That's your parents. They've been mutated by a company formerly known as the Umbrella Corporation. Look, these people want your parents because of what they did to them and they're not showing you what they can fully do. They're in danger and so are you."

Alice and Carlos came from the room and hadn't heard it.

" Are you two alright?" they asked Jasen and Angela who hugged their parents.

" Fine the two replied."

" Kirsten, are you alright?" Alice asked the teenager.

The girl just smiled," I'm fine, this thing is so cool."

That shocked everyone who stared at her and everyone was silent for a moment.

" Jasen, next time listen to me when I tell you something." Carlos said to his son.

" Dad. Mom." Angela started to get back on subject," What the hell is going on?"

Carlos and Alice exchanged glances and Kirsten stood next to them.

" Look-" Alice started when the door burst open and Claire, Leon, LJ, Kay, and Betty arrived with guns in their hands.

" Late, as usual." Chris said as they walked in," I said five minutes not five hours."

" What the fuck happened?" LJ asked looking at the room and seeing that Angela, Jasen, and a teenage girl were holding guns and Alice and Carlos were fully armed.

" We need to explain everything." Carlos said as they all headed to another room.

* * *

**_Alright, whattya think? Review PLZ._**


	4. Chapter 4: He Wants Some Answers

**_Okay, highschool is a real bytch. So I'm sorry this took a really long time._**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: 

It entered gasping for breath. The Hunter Project of Umbrella, was one of many predators that was deadly in battle. The woman with the poisonous black hair turned to face her loyal pet.

" Hunter!" she cried and ran over to the fallen creature," Hunter, where is Selina?"

_Dead, miss. Selina's dead. O- Olivera killed her_. the thing projected into her head for the creature could not talk, _Olivera- not Prospero_.

" No. No!!" the woman screamed as the creature died.

She turned to the large screen and saw the images of the people she hated. Selina had identified each of them. Olivera and Prospero were at the top. The last message meant something and as the woman stared at the images she tried to comprehend what the creature said.

" Olivera not Prospero." she whispered and continued to stare.

She turned to one of her technichians by the name of Clark Wyatt.

" The flashdrive from Agent Park." she said.

" But it's locked on your orders."

" There is something I overlooked." she admitted and saw Clark raise an eyebrow as he left.

Within fifteen minutes he returned with the flashdrive and tossed it to her. The brunette plugged it into a computer and started to run it against Umbrella files. She smiled at herself. Agent Marina Park was a brilliant agent that was formerly hired by Umbrella but was offered a position with the feds. The woman helped take the corporation down and now she was gone, but according to these files she knew Alice Propsero from her time in the Security Division.

The files were supposedly just random letters and numbrers that someone from The Matrix could've read but it was simple. Using documents accessible by Security Division agents, the woman found that the numbers and letters ran immediately against the documents. It was an encrypted message and she continued to run it until everything was decoded.

She laughed malevolently as Clark came from behind her." What's so funny, miss?" he asked.

" Park kept in touch with Prospero and was invited to her wedding." the woman replied staring at the article.

" Park was a single parent. Her husband was killed-" Clark started but was cut off.

" Park wasn't the one getting married, you idiot." the woman hissed," Prospero was."

" Really, to who?"

The article was put up on the main screen and images extracted from a clip on file was on the screen right next to it.

" She married Olivera." the woman said," Alice Prospero is now Alice Olivera."

She understood what the creature meant by Prospero now Olivera. Clark skimmed the article that was documented as if it were a diary for Marina Park. It was written in first person.

" I've never seen her so happy." it read," It looked like she was going to cry but her friends were crying instead, I wasn't crying though. Carlos and Alice were smiling at each other all the way through. This was her first real marriage. I was there for the fake one to Spence and I was also there when Carlos proposed to Alice that night in the manor when everyone was there. God, I've never seen her so in love-"

" Marina was there with Olivera and Prospero through nearly everything." Clark said," So, Olivera and Prospero are married. That makes things much more interesting."

" So does this." the woman went on as another file appeared on the far side," Park has a daughter."

" But what about your main targets?" Clark asked.

" Get more Hunters and more infectants to that manor. Get them to capture anyone in sight."

" For what? More experiments?"

The thought hadn't crossed the loyalist's mind but she shook it off," No, we use them as bait."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chris kept staring at Kirsten Park._ Park. Park. That name was so familiar._ The teenagers were quiet as Alice and Carlos explained the situation, they were completely lost. The topics varied from Jasen and Angela's dreams, the incidents with the agents' deaths-

Halfway through the talk Jasen, Angela, and Kirsten went into the hall. They didn't understand so Jasen led them out.

" After this, we're taking you home." he whispered to Kirsten. He was not going to risk his girlfriend's life over something that he himself didn't understand.

" No, I want to help." she protested.

" You don't know what's going on." he argued.

" And neither do you!" Kirsten fired back.

" Kirs, this has nothing to do with you." Angela came in trying to help her brother, Kirsten was one of her best friends and she didn't want to see anything happen to someone that was innocent.

" Yes, it does. I was there when the creatures attacked." she replied.

" You were with me and Angela. No one knows about you. So, we can leave you with your parents- he said and Kirsten stopped listening.

Her parents. She hadn't seen her mther for a whole year. Her mother left her to live with her aunt and her father was dead two years as of now. She had no parents, she had no identity as far as Jasen and Angela were concerned. Her aunt never really took care of her and never cared and when the broadcast came on about her mother-

" My parents won't miss me." she whispered.

Angela and Jasen stared," What?"

" I haven't seen my mother in a year and my father's dead." she whispered leaving out one little thing. One little fact.

Carlos heard it all. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on his son and daughter's conversation but there was something about Kirsten that he couldn't shake off his mind. He remembered when Marina Kerrington told them to watch over her. Marina was one of Alice's friends before the Hive which made her special to Alice for she was the connection to her world before all this Umbrella shit started.

At the same time, Carlos was thankful for all the Umbrella shit. Without it he would've never met Alice and the others. He would've never fallen in love with Alice and he wouldn't be married to her for seventeen years. He wouldn't be immortal and- there was a whole list of things that without Umbrella would've never happened. Okay, he wasn't thankful for all the shit but he was just praying that everything would end.

" Carlos!" Alice shouted and he turned to his wife.

" What?" he asked and realized he wasn't paying attention to the group.

" I know who Kirsten really is." Chris came in.

Carlos looked at him confused," What?"

" Look, Park is the maiden name of the lead agent that helped Claire, Leon, and me reveal Umbrella. You guys know her as Marina Kerrington." Chris replied.

Carlos and Alice stared at him.

" That's Marina's daughter?" Alice asked and stared at Kirsten.

That was what was nagging at Carlos. He saw that Kirsten and Marina shared the same blue eyes. That was the reason Marina came to them. She wanted Alice and Carlos to protect her daughter.

" Jasen! Angela! Kirsten!" Alice called them and the three teenagers walked into the room.

" Mrs. Oli-" Kirsten started and stopped," I'm sorry. Alice, there's something I need to tell you."

" Would it happen to be the fact that you were my friend's daughter?" Alice asked startling the fourteen-year old girl.

" What do you mean?" she asked, shocker," You knew my mother?"

" Marina Kerrington?" Carlos asked not answering the question.

" Yes, her married name." Kirsten replied and Alice understood now. That was the reason she never made the connection. The last names. Kirsten's was Park and Marina used her maiden name. Alice realized she never knew her friend's maiden name and she never told her.

" But that wasn't what I was going to say." the girl said as the group stared at her," I was going to tell you that you can't take me home."

" Why not?" nearly the whole group of adults asked because it was their plan to get the innocent out of the way.

" Because my parents are both dead." she said and saw Jasen and Angela stare at her," My father's been dead for two years and my mother was the lead agent that was murdered. My aunt doesn't care whether I live or die and-"

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and the whole group exchanged glances. It was silent for a moment as Kirsten turned to Jasen and cried onto his shoulder.

" Jasen, take her and your sister upstairs. Get some sleep." Carlos whispered to his son seeing the time was twelve in the morning.

" Dad, I want to know what's going on." Jasen said.

" Jasen, please, not now. Everything will be explained. I promise." he said as Jasen took Angela and Kirsten upstairs to the guestrooms and the bedrooms.

Once they were out of sight Carlos turned to the silent group. Everyone was staring at him and Alice.

" So, what's the plan now?" LJ asked and everyone turned to stared at him.

He shrugged," Why's everybody looking at me?"

" Okay, recap." Leon said," Jasen's girlfriend is the daughter of the lead agent that helped us. That means the kids'll be targeted."

" Not really." Alice said," Umbrella doesn't know that Jasen and Angela Olivera exist. They don't know that Marina Kerrington's daughter is Kirsten Park."

" So?" Claire asked," Umbrella's shut down. It's those bitch-ass projects that are making the calls now. They'll make a connection one way or another."

" She's got a point." Carlos said," It's not Umbrella we're dealing with. More on the line of their successors. They tracked us and god knows how long it'll take them to send reinforcements."

" No, about Jasen and Angela and Kirsten. We treat them as we would with recruits." Alice said and Carlos caught on.

" So, that means no more "Mom" "Dad" stuff?" KMart asked.

" Basically. "Carlos summarized.

" Okay, recap." Leon said.

" Again?" Eddie asked.

" About our plan." Leon added and turned to the others," We've got no clue about where these bastards are. Anybody got that part of the problem covered?"

Leon's point hit the group hard. It was true. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Their opponent was the one calling the attacks and Alice, Carlos and the group didn't know what to expect.

" Well, one thing's for sure." Betty said, crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat," We better get prepared. We're in for a whole load of shit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasen stayed up and saw the lights go out in the hallways and the manor. All but one light went out and he knew that someone was awake. He wanted to find out what the hell his father and mother were hiding from him. If his parents weren't going to explain he'd go to his parents' friends.

Creeping downstairs into the den, he saw that LJ was sitting there with a gun in his lap and saw Jasen.

" Hey, kid." he smiled," You should be asleep. Your parents an' the rest of 'em are gettin' some rest."

" Rest for what?" Jasen asked taking a seat.

" Your parents'll tell ya." LJ replied.

" They haven't told me about my freakin' dreams and why those things attacked. LJ, please. I need to know. I need to understand." Jasen begged," Please, my parents just want to protect me. But shield me from what?"

LJ stared at the sixteen year old. He was a freakin' image of Carlos but at sixteen.

" Oh, alright." he sighed as he leaned forward in his seat," Look, there was some city called Raccoon City. Know what it is?"

" It had towers, a city hall-" Jasen said thinking that the place he had dreamt about was the city," A nuclear explosion."

" Your mom did say you had the dreams of their memories." LJ muttered before going on," Well, ya see. All those years ago, your parents, an' me, an' a whole lot of people that are right now dead survived the blast. That city was where your parents met and the dreams you and Angie had was what happened to them in Raccoon.

Eventually, your mom was killed in the crash and was brought back to life. With me so far?" LJ asked.

" I think." Jasen replied," If she died-"

" I'm gettin' there, kid. Hang on." he said and went on," A corporation called Umbrella-"

" The ones who cause the near apocalypse all those years ago?" Jasen asked.

Of course, Jasen knew about that. The whole world knew about Umbrella and Raccoon but not all of the people. Umbrella, a corporation, had developed illegal viral weaponry that had gotten loose and wreaked havoc world-wide. It caused people to die and become reanimated with a hunger for human flesh. Basically, these people were zombies that could infect you with one bite. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

" Yeah, that piece of shit." LJ replied," Look, your father and a few of us got your mom out of Umbrella's hands and she disappeared to "protect" us." he said and made air quotes," We all know she liked your dad and was trying to save his ass from becoming and Umbrella target. But the battle between the survivors and Umbrella just went on and- well your parents were reaunited one night.  
We actually met trying to kill the lickers. You know the things with a tounge?"

" Yeah, those fuckers." Jasen muttered.

" Well, after that we moved to wage war against Umbrella and your father ended up getting immortalized by injecting himself with the T-Virus. Your parents went against their own enemies and died. Alice against this bastard named Isaacs and Carlos against this super-agent named Wesker."

" Um, ya lost me there." Jasen said.

LJ laughed," I knew I would. Okay, so your mom died and was brought back to life by a friend of ours and the same thing went for your dad."

" Who brought them back?"

" Kid, let's not get inta that." LJ said.

" Okay, so my dreams-" Jasen said shaking his head, he still didn't understand. Fuck, will someone please explain it to him straight.

" Are as real as those motherfuckers you blew the shit out of earlier tonight."

" Those were-"

" Biohazards created by Umbrella's experimentation." someone finished but it wasn't LJ.

Jasen turned to see that his father was leaning on the post of the entrance to the den.

" Dad-" Jasen started but Carlos held his hand up to silence him.

" You'd find out eventually." Carlos said as LJ got up.

" I'll give you some father-son talk time." LJ said and slipped out of the room.

" Jasen, I didn't want to tell you." Carlos said.

" Tell me that my parents are the coolest people on earth?" Jasen asked and Carlos turned to stare at his son.

" Cool- what?" Carlos asked.

" Dad, you and mom fought a corporation that nearly brought the extinction of mankind. You, mom, and the others are responsible for saving the world! Why wouldn't you want to tell me that?"

Carlos shook his head," Jasen, it's not that cool when you've actually been a hero."

" What do you mean?" Jasen asked taking his seat as Carlos took the seat LJ had earlier.

" Saving the world came at a price. It meant that normal could never happen. It meant that death was always going to be around the corner." Carlos explained," I lost your mother for five years. I lost my friends and relatives. Umbrella nearly killed off the whole human population and it nearly killed everyone in this manor."

" Dad, I don't get it. Why didn't you tell me? Okay, I'm scared to die and being a hero means facing death but why not tell me."

" Because I don't want you to live a life with the pain I lived with." Carlos replied.

Jasen shook his head," Dad, I don't get it."

Carlos smiled," Didn't expect you to. Don't want you to. Look, Jasen. Just go to sleep."

" But, Dad- Vegas, the world, Raccoon am I ever gonna know what happened?" he asked but Carlos shook his head and laughed.

" Sorry, Jasen. Go to sleep." he said and Jasen sighed as he went up the stairs," Jasen!"

" Yeah, Dad?" Jasen called.

" Forget it. I'll tell you tomorrow." Carlos said as he watched his son disappear. His enhanced senses picked up someone else breathing and he smiled," LJ, you can come out now."

" How'd you know?" he asked as he emerged," Oh, forget it. C'mon, Carlos-"

" What?" he asked.

" Go to sleep, man." LJ said.

" Nah, you go rest." Carlos replied looking around uncomfortably. There was something wrong here. He could sense it.

" What's wrong, Carlos?" LJ asked seeing Carlos stand up and look around.

Carlos heard something creak outside, something was growling. It was coming from behind LJ, from the hole in the wall. Carlos drew his gun.

" LJ, get down!" he yelled as he drew his gun and pointed it at the dark area behind LJ.

The man got down and drew his gun pointing it at the black abyss behind him as well. Something was growling or there.

_Alice!_ he yelled telepathically.

_Carlos?_ she was sleepy, _Carlos, where are you? What's wrong?_

_There's something in the house._

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait and for nothing happening but there's gonna be more. Please, review tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as there are enough reviews._**


	5. Chapter 5: Invasion of the Infectants

**_Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to improve on my writing skills so I wrote it in a different style than I usually would. You may not see it but I changed my style of writing._**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: 

" Carlos, please tell me that you've got a dog and it growls at strangers." LJ said as he aimed the gun at the dark hole. The eerie growl that was filling the air was getting louder.

" The kids have wanted a dog- But I didn't get them get one." Carlos replied with a smile," Kinda wishing I did, right now."

LJ chuckled," I'm getting a cramp lying on the ground. Please, tell me you've got one of your bright ideas- 'Cause I gotta move."

" LJ, if you move whatever's in that shadow will rip you apart if it's another one of the lickers or creatures. Just don't move." Carlos said paralyzed in his stance. His arms were weakening as he pointed his gun at the abyss.

" Carlos?" Alice asked coming down the stairs in one of his shirts.

" Oh, shit." LJ said and the last word had a prolonged syllable." You are one lucky guy, Olivera."

" LJ, I'd recommend you look away." Carlos said and turned to Alice.

" Really? Why?" LJ asked and realized he didn't want to know," Alright."

Alice was getting ready to walk down when Carlos noticed she was in a radius of the creature.

" Alice, don't move." he said.

" Carlos, what's wrong?" she asked.

_Someone's outside. Infected. It's another one of those creatures. _he answered.

_Move then. _she suggested.

_It's a sensatory creature._

_Shoot it._

_Alice, don't you think we've thought of that? I can't see it and I doubt LJ can._

_Sense it._

LJ looked up at the couple staring at each other." Oh, you guys are doing that telepathic thing, right?"

" LJ, how much ammo you got?" Carlos asked," Just don't look, judge by the weight of the gun."

" You're freaking me out everytime." LJ said and felt the weight of the guns in his hands. One of them he knew it was empty because it was super light, the other was just at least a tad heavier." I've got to say one bullet. You?"

" I'm full." he said and closed his eyes. Reaching out with the abilities of the Virus, he saw the shape of the creature that stuck to the shadows. It had no eyes, no ears at all either. But it did have a mouth with jagged teeth and was prepared to rip apart the nearest person and unfortunately that was LJ.

_Can you sense it?_ he asked.

_I can. I've got a plan._

He listened to it and smiled. Seventeen years and they haven't fought a single infectant, it seems that it was just yesterday that they stopped because they thought the threat was over.

" LJ, at the count of three move." Carlos ordered," Move into the den, you'll be clear there. I'll take care of the thing. Just move at three."

He closed his eyes at that moment and opened his sense to see the creature. LJ only saw that his friend closed his eyes.

" Oh, hell no!" he shouted," I ain't gonna let you shoot that thing with your eyes closed. You could hit me."

" That thought did come to my mind, but don't worry I won't hit you." Carlos said and then started to count off," One. Two."

" You serious about this aren't you?" LJ asked but never got an answer instead he heard the last count.

" Three." Carlos finished and LJ moved into the den, but not fast enough.

The creature roared and it's long tongue grabbed him by the ankle. Carlos shot at it and was able to strike the creature's tongue freeing LJ. Alice, with her telekenesis, shot a blast and sent LJ flying into the den and out of harm's way.

" Alice, get the others up!" Carlos yelled as he started to fire at the creature that showed itself in the scant light of the house," Oh, fuck."

He depleted his whole ammo clip just to kill the thing because it recovered from most of the bullets.

" Carlos!! LJ!! Dad!!" Carlos heard shouts from upstairs and saw Angie run down with an all too familiar shotgun, the gun Alice carried with her throughout the whole war against Isaacs and Umbrella.

" Angie, where's your brother?!" he asked her when the door to the manor was blown down and even more infectants came in," Ah, come on!"

" We're moving after this, aren't we?" Angie asked rhetorically as she pumped the shotgun and fired once at the dog that leapt for LJ.

Chris and Leon ran down the stairs with 9mms and joined in the fight.

Claire moaned as she woke up. She was a deep sleeper, but not even a deep sleeper can ignore the sound of bullets tearing through the Prospero Manor.

" Oh, shit." she muttered as she kicked the blankets and ran down. She saw Alice in jeans and a tight t-shirt run from the panic room and into the hall.

" Claire!" she called and tossed her the rifle," You take them on the roof right?"

" Hell yeah." Claire replied as she ran for the narrow stairwell that led to the roof.

Jasen and Kirsten ran down the second stairwell which led to the kitchen. Armed with the handguns and blades he had taken from the armory of the manor and the guns that she had taken as well, Jasen and Kirsten were going to help the adults and this war.

As they were about to enter the room, Jasen saw his father come flying through the hallway and a blast filled the room. He knew his sister was there.

" Angie!" Jasen yelled and then ran to help his father who was bleeding from a bullet wound to the chest.

" God! Dad, you've been shot!" Jasen yelled as Kirsten gasped with horror.

" It's nothing." Carlos managed to say even though his wound was on fire. Then it all healed suddenly and he saw the color from the teenagers' faces drain for a moment before it lit with realization.

" Dad, how did you-" Jasen started.

" Not now-" Carlos replied as Angie ran from a different hallway. She had seperated from the others to take out the zombies that had invaded the gym room." Jasen, get your sister and Kirsten out of here!"

Jasen reluctantly nodded before the three left as Carlos ran back into the flaming room.

" Your father just healed a wound and your mom has telekenesis." Kirsten said to Jasen and Angie," Do you guys know what the hell is going on?"

" No fucking clue." Jasen replied as a licker was blown off the roof and onto the ground," I am so glad this manor is secluded."

Back in the second floor, Alice was looking for an extra handgun for she had handed Angela the shotgun and some of her weapons.

" What're you still doing up here, Alice?" came a woman's voice and Alice turned to see a dark haired woman standing behind her.

She had black, poisonous, shining hair and blood red eyes. Alice remembered her, she heard about this woman when she got involved with Umbrella. She was the first to get experimented and was successful but had fallen into a coma that supposedly had killed her because all her files were erased and she was presumed dead but apparently-

" Morana." Alice muttered.

" You do know me." the woman smiled and flung Alice to the side using telekenesis. Quickly, Alice recovered and sent a crashing wave that cause Morana to fly and hit the wall a dozen feet behind her.

" You're gonna pay for that." Morana said," Just like how you're gonna pay for killing my sister."

" That woman was your sister?" Alice asked as Morana drew a broadswaord.

" And you killed her!" the woman replied and Alice ducked to the side.

" Your sister was trying to kill a friend of mine." Alice protested and drew the two kukhri blades to block the blows.

" Your friend?" Morana asked," You mean your husband, don't you? Carlos Olivera?"

Alice stared at her with wide eyes and Morana smiled malevolently.

" I know about him." Morana hissed," Marina's secret code didn't take long to crack. She was one of the toughest female agents the company had besides you and Jill Valentine and maybe Claire Redfield. It took her a while to die."

" You bitch." Alice said and kicked the woman back," You killed her for something she didn't do. She brought Umbrella down! You hated them, too!"

" No, you're wrong. I was praised by the scientists and the corporation for being successful and for listening to them. But then I overused my powers and I fell into a coma. That's why they took you and your friend Matt Addison instead of killing you. They wanted a new me." she shouted and slashed out to hit Alice's shoulder." I didn't hate them! I loved them and you and Carlos and your friend destroyed them."

" So, what are you doing now? Rebuilding the corporation? The world is still trying to recover from the near extinction threat seventeen years ago. You rebuild the coporation and the world will die!"

" I may be trying to rebuild the corporation but no one will see it as Umbrella. I'm not gonna be like them but I will experiment with the T-Virus. I won't become a commercial entity-" she said and paused as the two were stopping each other's attacks and their blades were trying to ward the other's off," More like of an army and I'm hoping you and Carlos might help with that."

All of a sudden, Alice's world went black as she felt something hit her hard. She collapsed to the ground but not before telepathing a message to Carlos.

Help me.

Carlos winced and felt as if he himself were hit. He ran upstairs and saw the woman looking over Alice's unconscious body.

" Hey!" he shouted and fired twice at her but the bullets were stopped mid-air and flew back at him. He stopped them with a blast of telekenesis and saw that even though Alice had been hit she was recovering fast and was stirring.

A creature, like the one that had choked him earlier that night, appeared from the shadows and tore a hole in the wall. The woman smiled at him as she ran off and jumped out. At that moment, a shrill shriek filled the air and everyone in the manor that was standing dropped to their knees and winced as the ear-splitting shriek called the creatures away.

Chris who nearly found himself the target of a lion found that he was alone in the den and that everyone was fine. He saw Angie, Jasen, and Kirsten enter from the back and saw that his friends and sister were coming in from the rooms that they had all split into.

" Where's Carlos and Alice?" Claire asked and they all realized that they were missing.

" Hey, look at this." came Leon as he picked up some silver dog tags that lay in the wreckage of the manor. He surveyed the area and saw that the clock in the corner read 4 AM. He tossed the tags over to Chris who scrutinized it.

" It says Verana Co." Chris read," Ring bells to anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads.

On the second floor, Alice woke up to find herself in Carlos's arms.

" You okay?" he asked as he hugged her.

" I'm fine." she replied as he helped her up." Carlos, that woman-"

" What about the bitch?" Carlos asked with a hateful tone.

" She's trying to rebuild Umbrella." Alice answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" WHAT?!" nearly everyone answered when Alice repeated it to the group as they were once again joined in the den for the second time in two hours.

" She's making an army for some purpose and the company goes under a different name." Alice continued.

" I've got a pretty good idea about their name." Chris said tossing Carlos the tags.

" Verana?" Carlos asked and Chris nodded.

" Wait, where's-" Alice asked noticing that Jasen, Angie, and Kirsten were missing.

" We put them to sleep." Claire and Leon said coming down from the stairs," We really need to take out this coporation because they're gonna keep coming after us and they've already got this house who knows, they'll go after our places."

" They're going after all of us." Carlos said and looked away from everyone," We've got to stop them."

Most of the people yawned and they all knew that staying up twenty four hours was draining them.

" We'll figure this out tomorrow." Betty suggested as they all went to their rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Alice moaned as she woke up. The sunlight streaming down was a wake up call that wrenched her from her sleep. The drapes that she had closed last night were drawn open and Carlos stood next to the window. He was wearing on dark jeans and a holster belt which held the two desert eagles and a thigh holster that held a .45.

" Carlos?" she asked as she got out.

She stood next to him and saw that he was staring at something outside. Alice followed his gaze to see that Jasen, Kirsten, and Angela were throwing a volleyball around playing whatever game to pass time by. Alice stood in front of Carlos and leaned against him. Her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

" Carlos, we need to get them to safety." she whispered.

" I know." he replied," I've already discussed it with Betty, LJ, and Eddie. But I don't think they'll be able to let us go."

" Or we won't be able to let them go?" Alice asked.

Carlos just cleared his throat and watched his son, his son's girlfriend, and his daughter pass the moments away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" It's for your own safety, Jase!" Carlos said to his son," You're going to go with LJ, Betty, and Eddie. That's final."

" But I want to help both of you with this battle." Jasen protested and Angie nodded in agreement.

" It's not your battle to face." Carlos argued when Alice came in.

" Jasen, Angie. We're trying to protect you." Alice said.

" But Mom-" Jasen and Angie started when they were silenced by them shaking their heads.

" This is for your protection." Alice went on," These people are after us and they'll do anything to get us. Including killing you two. You can't call us your parents anymore."

Angie looked up at her parents and saw the sincerity in their eyes. They were serious about this.

" We can't call you Mom and Dad?" she asked and Carlos and Alice nodded.

" You can't. Not until all of this is over." Carlos said and tears welled in Angie's eyes while disbelief mounted in Jasen's." Your surnames are going to be changed for now from my mine to Addison."

" Addison?" Angie asked.

" He was one of my friends." Alice explained as she and Carlos exchanged glances.

It was then that a black SUV pulled up and honked. LJ, Betty, Eddie, and Kirsten were there and were waiting.

" Jasen and Angela Addison." Jasen muttered and tried to lighten the parting mood," I totally like Jasen and Angela Olivera better."

Carlos and Alice smiled as they hugged their teenagers. Carlos hugged his son and when he pulled back he removed the holster belt that had combat knives and the two Desert Eagles. He handed it to Jasen who stared at him.

" Here. You'll need this for protection. If it ever comes to it." Carlos said and Jasen nodded.

" Thanks, Dad." Jasen whispered and knew that would be the last time he could call him that.

" Take care of your sister and Kirsten." Carlos said and Jasen nodded.

Meanwhile, Angela was about to hand her mother her shotgun which served her well in last night's skirmish.

" Keep it." Alice smiled and Angela beamed as she looked at the gun.

" Really?" she asked her mother.

" Yes, Angie." Alice said and kissed her daughter on the forehead before they hugged. Then she moved on to say her goodbyes to Jasen and Carlos went to say Angie.

" I see your mom gave you her shotgun." Carlos smiled and Angie nodded as they hugged.

" Dad, please tell me you and mom will be back soon." she whispered.

" I'm sorry, Angie. That's a promise I can't make." was what Carlos should've said and he would've been telling the truth but he didn't tell her the truth instead he lied," We will. It won't be long."

" Promise?" she asked when LJ hit the horn again.

Alice smiled at her son and realized he was more like his father everyday. She said that to him and he smiled.

" Yeah, Chris said I was like him." Jasen said.

" You are Jasen." Alice smiled as she kissed her son on the cheek," Take care of the others, okay?"

" You'll call us if you need help, promise?" Jasen asked and Alice nodded.

" I promise, Jasen." she said when they heard the horn.

" We've got to go!" Betty shouted as the two teenagers walked over to the car and got into the middle seats. The window was down and as they drove off Jasen and Angela waved goodbye to their parents before the destroyed manor was out of their view.

Alice wiped away the tears that came to her eyes before she turned to Carlos.

" We're gonna need to work fast to see them again." she said to him and Carlos nodded as Chris called to them.

* * *

**_So, whattya think. I hope you all liked this chapter and please tell me what you think about it. See you soon and I'll update when I have a lot of reviews. _**


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**_Sorry, but I've been working on this for a long time. Kind of. Between exams and studying and even more exams I'm surprised I got this up. I know it needs editing and such but I'll get around to it- I hope there aren't any though. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed on this story. I'll fix typos but read..._**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

The Prospero Manor had faded away a long time ago. If you could call half-an hour a long time ago. The traffic had slowed everything down and they were sitting in a crawling car.

"Okay, we've been sitting in silence for half-an hour and nobody has said anything." Kirsten said breaking the silence. "More of those.._things_, broke into the manor and nearly killed everyone!"

Still no one replied.

"Jasen, your father was shot and healed miraculously. Your mother blasted a creature out the door barely lifting a finger."

No answer. The teenage girl sighed and leaned back frustrated. She stared at Betty who sat in front of her with Angie as she and Jasen sat in the back. The adult looked as if she was daydreaming and stared at the traffic before she finally said something.

"We're used to it, Kirsten." she said.

"Let me guess." Jasen came in finally saying something. "It has something to do with the desert and a facility in California."

"And it began in Racoon City." Angie added.

Betty turned to the teens. She looked at Angie then to Jasen. "Parents told me you knew."

"Knew what?" Kirsten asked being the only one that had not been introduced to infectants before this week.

"More than two decades ago there was a place called Raccoon City. It's rebuilt now but it's not the same. It had a town hall, famous news reporters, and a secret underground lab." someone explained but -surprising the teens- it was LJ. The teens, starting with Jasen, figured he must've been at the beginning of the whole city thing. "Carlos wassa Umbrella agent. And Alice- she was Supergirl with the way she killed the undead. I was a street dude. 'Course there were other people, but- they dead now.

"But then there was something called the T-Virus that turned people into the undead once infected with a bite. Or taking the shot itself."

"How do you become undead?" Kirsten asked.

"Bitten." Jasen answered as LJ continued to explain.

"We all came together to save a little girl and we all got out of there. We were on the run. The little girl died- got sick. One of our people died sacrificin' her ass to get ours out of there. After that, Alice ran. With two people dying and Alice running, Carlos and I were the last guys left to fight. But 'ventually- we found Claire and Leon and everyone else. Started a convoy-"

"With Claire and Carlos at the head of the convoy. We fought for years and then one time. We all met Alice, who saved us all. And then we waged war against Umbrella. Along the way, Carlos was infected with the virus and turned superhuman." Betty continued.

"What? How? I thought infected was-" Kirsten cut in.

"Jase." Betty cued the teen to begin explanation.

"My dad took a new strain of virus and injected it into his bloodstream. It's a second way to get infected. My parents are infected that way." the teen said. "Third type of infectant is natural infectant. My sister and me, I'm betting."

Betty nodded and LJ said, "Got that right, kid."

"Alright, go on." Kirsten added.

"We ended up the fight in D.C where we took down the heads and everything in that one facility. What was left of the government had moved to a different took action against the corporation and their supporters and annhilated it completely. Your mother was part of the case- She was the lead agent." Betty said.

"Yeah, that's what got her killed. Wasn't it?" Kirsten asked.

Betty nodded. "Sorry, sweetie."

"So, what happened after that?" Kirsten said changing the subject abruptly.

"We took up normal lives. Carlos and Alice- well you can see. And the rest of us took up normal lives although I swear there's something between Claire and Leon that they ain't told us yet."

Jasen smiled. "Hey, Eddie. Where're we headed? No, scratch that. Are we gonna be there soon?"

"Not really. We're only near hospitals. Not outta the city yet, kid." Eddie said as the traffic was getting split up ahead.

Jasen leaned back. "Damn. This is gonna be long."

"You gonna miss your parents?" Kirsten asked him, tired and leaned on him. Last night's events scared the hell out of her and she was thankful her mother had given her basic training on how to fire a gun- in case she ever found herself in a situation that desperate.

"Hell yeah. Them and the adventure that we couldn't been in."

"Jase, listen to me. It was no adventure for your parents. Your dad was a different guy when your mom ran." LJ said. "He changed to the man you know now with Alice's return and all."

"Mhmm." Betty agreed having known Carlos while Alice was not known and then seeing the change in the guy when Alice was back into his life. "And then your father died..kinda. Well, he was for a moment and then he came back to life."

"I'm not going to ask." Kirsten said when eyes turned to her to see if she was going to continue her.

"Anyway's your point?" Jasen asked Betty.

"You have to be in love to undestand what happened." Betty said, "When someone you love dies, it's like some part of you dies. But imagine this. Not seeing the person you love for years out of some fear and then finally reuniting with them. Then seeing them die. Imagine it. Can you, Jase?"

"No." the teen admitted. "Happened to my parents, huh?"

"And you wonder why mom and dad were close." Angie said turning to her brother. "We get it now don't we?"

Kirsten and Jasen nodded as Eddie was signaled by a construction worker to take a different route. A route Eddie knew how to shortcut. He turned and watched as others get put on different one.

"We'll be outta this city soon." Eddie announced knowing the detour was a good one.

Jasen and Kirsten looked back to see that no one else but them was let onto this road. The couple exchanged glances and knew it to be strange and weird. Something wasn't right.

"Oh my god!!! Look out!" Angie screamed and Jasen saw the truck too late. He grabbed hold of Kirsten pulling her close to his chest. His athletic build would cover her slim figure. Betty had done the same and shielded the teenage girl next to her. No one had even a second to wish that they'd live. The crash that came next came fast.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

Alice screamed as she jolted upright her daughter's shriek and warning ringing in her ears and the sound of the car crash and the turning over still hung in the air. Carlos had woken up abruptly, too. He ran into the armory of the room and geared up. Alice ran to him.

"No, you're staying here!" he said.

"What?!" Alice shouted. "Carlos, you saw what happened. Jasen and Angie and Kirsten- Our children and some of our friends are in that wreck. I'm coming with you."

"If you didn't look close at the truck then you would've seen. It wasn't touching the ground. Something threw it." he said checking the ammo of one of his handguns.

Alice looked away and recalled the memory. This time she focused on the truck and with her enhanced sight saw that it truly was off the ground.

"They were the only ones let into that detour." she said as she grabbed her two kukhri blades.

"That means-"Carlos said when he realized that Alice did go back to her memories.

"Means that they were still in the manor and followed them." Alice finished. "Carlos, this is all the more reason I should be with you. There could be more infectants than you can handle."

"Alice, you need to stay." he said placing his hand on hers. "Protect the others here."

"The kids could be-" she started.

"Jasen and Angie have our blood flowing in them. Infected blood." he reminded knowing it sounded both positive and negative, but infected meant that they had the ability to regenerate. They'd be alright- shaken, scarred by the events, maybe- but they'd be alive.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he assured her taken titanium blades and placing them into the slots on the vest.

"I'll get the others up and we'll continue the search on the Verana corporation." she said surrendering that she wasn't accompanying him.

"I'll bring them back." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms to comfort her. They had, after all, had just witnessed the horrendous crash in which their friends and children were in.

"I know you will." Alice answered as they broke apart. Carlos kissed her lightly before running out of there.

He ran down to a bulletproof and basically impenetrable door. He typed a number code, which happened to be the birthdays of Jasen and Angela, to gain access to the room. Other than having heavy artillery and back up power and everything, the room was basically a garage. There were motorcycles and was where the whole group parked their cars. It was an enormous garage.

He took the keys to a motorbike and the door lifted. After putting on a helmet and starting the bike, he was out of there and speeding on the road. He weaved his way through the traffic and was sick of it. He knew the real reason- that bitch that attacked Alice wanted hostages maybe to use them as bait. He went on the shoulder and sped down to where he saw the gap. The construction workers saw he was armed and drew their own guns. Carlos had just hit a ramp and was in the air. He drew his handgun and shot the workers giving each of them wounds that sent them to the ground.

Screams filled the air but he didn't care. He landed on the road Eddie had taken and saw the crash site and the truck. His friends were in that crash, The car had turned over and was now on it's back. There was a black Toyota there too and the men had just seen him approaching. They shot at him but Carlos weaved through the shots. He turned and tilted the bike so that the wheels were facing the agents.

Whatever he did, he acted as if it were easy but it wasn't. He jumped from the bike and sent a telekinetic blast sending the bike to the men and the car. He landed on the ground and fired twice at the bike to cause an explosion that ripped through the air.

Carlos took off his helmet and through it off to the side before running to the crash. He saw a body at the driver's seat and knew Eddie was dead when he didn't hear a heartbeat. He couldn't really focus on his friend's death and ran to the other side. He threw open the door but there was only one person.

"Jasen!" he yelled as he got in and dragged his son out of there. Angie, Kirsten, LJ, and Betty they were gone and Jasen was left. He looked dead but Carlos heard a faint heartbeat. He leaned his son against his chest and saw his condition.

The teen was bleeding from a gash to the temple. As Carlos looked at his back, he saw glass shards and had removed them telekinetically. There was a large shard in his son's shoulder and that he removed with his hand. Jasen cried out at that. He had woken to feel that.

"Dad?" he asked and looked to see him. "Oh, god! Angie! Kirs!"

"Not right now, Jasen. Listen to me. You're going to loose a lot of blood fast if you don't heal." Carlos said.

"What?"

"Jasen, you need to regenerate. Remember last night, I was shot and-"

"You healed. Yeah, remember that."

"Right, then. You can do it, too. You need to concentrate on it. Eventually it'll be automatic, but not right now."

Jasen listened and tried to heal. Tried to imagine his skin closing and the blood stopping but he couldn't.

"I can't, Dad. I'm gonna die-"

"Jasen! I'm not letting that happen!!" Carlos yelled, "Concentrate. Push everything else out of your mind-"

Jasen didn't hear the rest of that. He listened and pushed everything else. The image of the men that came and dragged his sister away and took Kirsten from his arms. They were smiling as they thought he'd die. He pushed it all away and focused. He felt the fire on his shoulder and the swords that were stabbing his back fade away.

When he opened his eyes he saw his father nod as he helped him to his feet.

"Eddie?" Jasen asked and Carlos gestured towards the driver's seat. Eddie was dead.

"Where's your sister?" Carlos asked urgently.

"They took her." he said not knowing who. "They- said to draw you off they'd put LJ and Betty in different hospitals and report it. They didn't think you'd find us. They took Kirsten, too."

"Did they say anything else?"

"They-"he started, "Da-"

Carlos stared at him and Jasen realized that he couldn't call him that. Not yet.

"Car- los." Jasen said slowly trying to get used to calling his father just by his first name.

"Say it over and over. It may help." Carlos smiled.

"Carlos, there're cops behind you."

0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o

Alice had gotten everyone up and they all stood there in the computer lab looking up what they could. She had explained what she had seen and what had happened in the dream.

"They'll be back soon." Claire assured.

Alice nodded. Suddenly, she thought she heard a door slam and thought Carlos had returned.

"I'll be back." Alice said and left. She walked down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she called out. "Carlos? Jasen? Angie?"

No one answered. She continued to walk towards where she had heard the door slam. She cautiously walked forward, her extra senses- Virus detecting- picked up the infectant behind her. She whirled around to face a gun pointed at her.

"One move and you're dead." Moran hissed. No one was here to get in her way.

But Alice just smiled.

"What're you-" Morana started momentarily distracted when Alice quickly went for the gun. She only succeeded in pointing it upward and Morana pulling the trigger.

Gunshots rang through the air. But it only managed to muffle the sound of someone creeping behind Alice's back. Before she knew it, she felt a needle in her neck and her world went black.

---

Chris had heard the gunshots and ran to the door only to find that it was bolted shut by something on the other side. After Alice, had left- Morana took a metal and put it in the handles. She had easily bent the metal to seal the handles therefore blocking anyone from getting out.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he tried to kick the door but the metal wouldn't budge.

Leon ran to the window and saw that there was flames under the room they were in.

"Oh, shit. They're putting the house on fire!" he informed.

Chris had taken out his gun and he was starting to fire at the area around the handles. There was no way that he and the others were going to jump out the windows now. Their only hope was the garage or the armory which was flame resistat because of all the weapons there.

"They've got Alice, I bet." Claire said and joined her brother in blasting the side.

Leon fired at the hinges. But their guns were barely doing any good.

"Well, we've got enough ammo." Leon said optimistically even as he himself started to lose hope as the smoke started to come in from under the door.

0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Carlos and Jasen were still at the crash sire. Carlos turned to the officers and heard his son take the advice from earlier.

"Carlos. Carlos. Carlos. Carlos. Carlos." Jasen muttered over and over. Everytime he'd think to say "Dad" he'd need to say his name.

"Sir, you're under arrest for-" they started when Carlos took out some ID.

"Contact the government, gentlemen." he said, "Tell them that the men up there all work for Umbrella."

The men there were old enough to know about Umbrella.

"Sir-" he started and looked at the ID, "Mr. Olivera, Umbrella is destroyed."

"Olivera?" one man asked and took the ID. "You're-"

He was considerably older. During the Raccoon Incident he would've been eight or so.

"The man involved with the orginal Umbrella scandal." he continued.

"I'm working with the government on this." Carlos lied.

Chris had yet to contact the government and the department that had helped them to tell them that the Verana corporation is nearly a clone of Umbrella. But even though he worked for the local feds, he was what you could call a secret agent even though him shooting was not so discreet.

The local feds there could not interfere with the government and the rules.

"But the men you shot-" a cop said as they handed back the ID. One of the men had gone to explain the situation.

"It's not a fatal wound but I want them for questioning. This boy was nearly killed and his family was in that wreck."

"Was?"

"My cousin's dead." Jasen said referring to Eddie whose body was seen in the driver's seat. "Whoever Carlos killed was responisble for this."

"And are you okay, kid?" the cop asked.

"I'm fine. But I want to go home."

"I'll take the kid home." Carlos volunteered. "But we'll need a ride. Bring them to the 36th precinct and tell them I sent them there. Give them my name. Make sure they're ready for interrogation because the men there are going to."

"Yes, sir." the man, the one that would've been a child during the Raccoon City Incident, said, "I'll be glad to drive you to where you need to go."

"Thanks." he said as he got into the car. Jasen had forgotten what he was going to say as Carlos gave the address next to the house and not the house exactly.

"Thanks, again." Carlos said as the drive took no less that fifteen minutes which was supposed to be how long Eddie and the others should've taken before.

Jasen and Carlos walked towards the house but at once smelled the flames.

"No!" Carlos yelled as he broke into a run and bolted into through the open gate. The Prospero Manor was slowly moving.

"We are definitely moving after this." Jasen muttered when he heard something that he knew his father heard. "Carlos, they're in there!"

"Try to douse the fire. I'll get them out of there." Carlos yelled as he ran into the house and into the flames. Alice, Claire, Chris, and Leon were there and he planned to get them out.

Jasen looked around not knowing what to douse the flames with. He had pulled out his cell phone and called 911 while looking around.

"Hello. My name is Jasen-" he started and realized he couldn't use his real name, "Addison. My uncle's house is on fire!"

He continued to give his address before he had seen the water pipe. He had seen what his father had done with the bike and making the explosion and remembered when his mother showed whatever power she had used in a fight. _Telekinesis. _Whispered a voice, it sounded like a woman's voice familiar as if from another life. Whoever it was, Jasen followed it and outstretched his arm. He lifted the pipe from the ground and made it visible. Once that happened he broke the pipe open.

The broken pipe spurted out water like a geiser but it flew everywhere except the flames. Focusing his energy, Jasen aimed the water over the house and let it extinguish the flames. He walked towards the house. In the middle of it he had heard a door open and as he turned the scorched walls he saw his drenched father and a drenched Claire, Chris, and Leon.

"Damn, that kid's good. I've never seen you do that, Carlos." Leon said.

"I can't." Carlos answered and looked at his son. Apparently, his power centered around telekinesis with regeneration. If he had dexterity, advanced reflex, or strength- it didn't show yet.

"Where's Alice? Did she get out of the fire?" Carlos asked.

Claire's look said both yes and no.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked his voice fierce. Jasen stared at his father.

"They took her." was all Chris said.

"Carlos, I called 911 fire department should be over soon." Jasen said.

Carlos turned to his son and nodded. He turned to the geiser of water and with a telekinetic force held the pipes together and melded the metal together. But the anger in his features faded as Chris reminded them they had weapons to get rid of, Carlos's eyes however remained ablaze with hate and anger. Whoever that woman was and Verana had his daughter, an innocent girl, and now his wife.

"There's a truck." he said to Leon. "We'll load it and get it to your place. Chris call Marina's department and tell them that Umbrella's back. Claire, do we have any information on the corporation."

Claire hesitated for a moment before answering. "We were able to hack into the systems before the fire came but we got it onto a flashdrive."

"Great." Carlos muttered as he saw Jasen go with Leon.

"We've got names of scientists for the corporation. If we can get Marina's files on the scientists we can see if there are people in common. But right now, we've got someone who's in the neighborhood."

"Chris, Jasen, and I will head over there. I need you and Leon to explain to the cops and firefighters that-"

"Don't worry. Carlos, relax. We'll get them back and by the way where's everyone else?"

Carlos sighed as Chris approached. He was going to need to tell everything.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0oo

Eddie's dead. Angie and Kirsten have been taken. That was what Carlos explained as Jasen told of how it exactly happened for he was concious after the crash. Now, Alice was missing and the Prospero Manor was up in the flames. It had been Alice's home before The Hive and it had been their home for seventeen years. Their life gone in a blaze.

After that, Chris, Carlos, and Jasen headed out to the local address of the professor and tracked him. Chris, of course, who was good with the shadow games called the shots and had easilly gotten them into the house. Jasen was guard and Carlos and Chris were going to be the interrigators.

The house was dark and shadowed. There was barely a sound throughout the place and Chris and Carlos were beginning to think they had the wrong house.

"Hold it." came a threatening voice and the sound of a gun. The lights dimmed on. "Drop your weapons and turn around."

Carlos and Chris held up their guns and then dropped it before following orders. The man they faced was at least fifty.

"We don't need the guns." Chris said. "I'm Officer Vargas and this is Agent Stone."

Carlos side glanced at Chris.

"What do you-" the man started before the gun flew out of his hand and Chris pinned him to the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man asked.

"None of your damn business." Carlos hissed as Chris handcuffed the man and pushed him into the seat.

"Dr. Cardona, I presume." Chris said flipping through a book on the desk. "I hear you're working for Verana."

His hand crossed a PDA and he accessed times.

"And I see you just got the latest news on the "Capture of Test Subjects"." Chris announced tossing the PDA to Carlos who caught it easily.

"What does this have-" he started.

"Dr. Cardona, do you know of a corporation twenty years ago called Umbrella?" Chris asked his voice a bit dramatic and deadly.

"Yes-"

"Then you know that it's famous for it's illegal experimentation and such-"

"Redfield-"

Chris and Carlos looked up. It seems like the doctor was not so innocent at all.

"How do you know?" the question, unvoiced, was written on Carlos and Chris's faces.

"Yes, I knew your faces." the man said.

"You worked for Umbrella." Chris realized through grit teeth.

"Then that makes this a hell of a lot easier." Carlos said his voice acidic and deadly. "Who the hell have you taken for your experiments?! Who are they?"

"Alice Prospero and two girls." he said with a smile. A smile that furiated Carlos. He took the man from the seat and pinned him to the wall.

"Isaacs was right. You do love her." the man said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Alice killed Isaacs a couple of decades ago."

"Yes, but you weren't in the lab when a battered up Wesker returned from a hotel you two were at and announced his theory that _you_ were in love with Project Alice. He was right."

"Where are they?" Carlos asked his grip on the man's collar tightening.

The man just smiled and Chris saw his friend's anger rising and rising.

"Um, dude, it'll be your funeral if you don't answer him."

"Why should I answer him. It's Alice Prospero and two girls that Verana has."

"That's my wife and my daughter!" Carlos yelled and realized he had let it slip. His grip tightened and the man cried out. Chris knew Carlos was killing him telepathically.

"Carlos!" he yelled, "Carlos, damnit! The bastard's not worth it. We don't need bodies stacking up."

"They're in a facility. It's on my laptop and everything. It's there!" the man yelled as Carlos threw him across the room, the handcuffs broke in the process.

"Let's get out of here." Chris said grabbing the laptop and the PDA that was thrown to him by Carlos. He pulled his friend's arm who barely moved but stared at the man that was slumped against the wall and looked unconscious. "Carlos, let's move."

"Alright." Carlos surrendered and followed him.

Just as Chris opened the door, a gunshot rang through the air.

* * *

**_It's supposed to be suspenseful at the end but there's really no suspense there- Yeah, I know. Well, hope you liked the update and I'm working on the next. I already have the idea and it'll take time to write it down. But I promise I'll have it up soon._**


End file.
